


Shipwrecked Spider Warrior

by credoimprobus



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fancraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: Poisonous terror in yarn and felt.





	Shipwrecked Spider Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a thing that happened because [the Klei shop](https://shop.klei.com) had yet to carry my favourite spider variety, heh.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oqiL8pd)


End file.
